High School Never Ends
by Red On My Ledger
Summary: During a fight between Akabane and Ban, Ban uses his Evil Eye to send the madman back to high school-but ends up sending everyone else back to high school too including himself. A collab with xpuppychanx
1. Something about us

"Guys! Seriously!? We're on a job-an important job-and you guys want to have an all-out brawl right now?! We're in a Church for God's sakes!" Hevn yelled as she and Kagami tried to hold back Akabane.

"It's not worth it!" Himiko attempted to convince Ban as she and Ginji tried to hold him back.

"The hell it is!" Ban said as he tried to lunge toward the psychopath, but he was pulled back by his friends.

"For once, I didn't even start this. Urchin-head here picks fights with me all the time." Akabane calmly said as he struggled to get Hevn and Kagami to let go of him.

"Ok, that's a lie. You have to admit, Jackal, you antagonize Ban. A lot."

"Ginji, hold him!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Ban abruptly stopped struggling. "You know what. This is stupid. I'm done dealing with you."

"This is like the script from a bad soap opera!"

"Kagami shut up!"

"I got to thinking earlier," Ban continued, "and I remembered something about……us."

"Woah!"

"Didn't see that one comin'!"

Neither did I. Where is this going?" Akabane said, shocked yet trying to keep his composure.

"Do you remember when we were bros?"

"What?"

"Homies?"

"Excuse me?"

"Skillet-biscuits?"

"….I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course you do. High school. Anyways, I was thinking earlier, _'We're never gonna beat each other, these fights…they're just going to go on and on..' So I was wondering, what is the worst thing I could do to you to stop these fights-at least for a while. _And then it hit me, I can send you back to high school!"

"No you can't!"

"Oh yes I can! And I'm gonna do so right now."

Suddenly there was a loud boom and the room began to turn black. The glass from the cathedral windows exploded. Then the earth started to move from underneath them and the floor shattered out-tile by tile-and Ban, Akabane, Hevn, Kagami, Ginji, and Himiko all plummeted down into the unknown.


	2. We Did It Once

"What just happened?"

"Where the hell are we?"

"Did you use your Evil Eye?" Himiko asked, everyone turned to look at Ban.

"Yeah!" Ban said with a snicker.

"This isn't funny, Midou!" Himiko replied as she stood up and scoped the area where they landed. "Oh my God."

"What?" Hevn asked, continuing to sit in the freshly mowed grass.

"We're back in high school!"

"I told you that's where I was sending Akabane."

"Yeah, but you sent _all _of us back along with him!" Himiko yelled in anger and annoyance.

"My bad."

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted from across the field they all were on. "What's up?" The voice belonged to none-other than Thread Master Kazuki Fuchoin, following closely behind him was Kazuki's loving not-so-blind boy toy Jubei Kakei.

"Ban used his Evil Eye and sent us all back to high school." Ginji replied as he dropped his head in sadness at the fact that he had to go through the four treacherous years of high school all over again.

"Yeah I was wondering why we're all here…weird, eh?"

"Hold up. Jubei. Why aren't you blind?"

"Well, when I was a sophomore in high school, I hadn't lost my sight yet."

"How did you become blind in the first place?"

"It was junior year and I was playing Frisby with Kazuki, in this very field actually. We were goofing off, having a good time, when suddenly a swarm of bee's come flying out of the bleachers. Kazuki ran away like a bat out of hell and called for me to hurry up and follow him. I was so shocked at the random swarm that I just stood there like a deer in headlights. I couldn't move a muscle even if I wanted to. The bees stung me…in the eyes. And that's how I became blind."

"Sounds painful."

"Oh it was painful. Very painful." Jubei began to space out as if he were reliving that fateful and life changing day filled with pain and Frisbees.

"Jubei?" Kazuki asked, his voice full of concern and compassion, as he placed his hand on Jubei's shoulder in a loving more-than-friends way.

"Sorry I was just having a flashback. But to be perfectly honest, I'm happy to be back in high school. It may give me a chance to avoid becoming blind!" Jubei exclaimed as he did a 'Saved by the Bell' with a dash of 'High School Musical' victory leap into the air.

"Hey! Do you guys know what happened? I was just serving some one Arizona tea down at the Honky Tonk, next thing I know I'm falling into a black hole that randomly generated right underneath my feet." Natsumi advanced across the field towards the others, followed by Shido, Madoka, Sakura, Makubex, and Yamato (Himiko's late brother).

"Ban used his Evil Eye to send Akabane back to high school for being a douche but instead he sent _all _of us back, including himself. I guess _someone _needs to learn how to control their powers a bit better." Hevn said as she glared at Ban.

"Himiko!" Yamato ran up to Lady Poison and swooped her up into a bear hug. "I've missed you so much!" He put her down and glanced over at Ban with a huge grin on his face, "I see you're still running with Ban! That's great!"

"You're not real."

Yamato's smiling disappeared. "What do you mean? Of course I'm real."

"No you're not. You're an illusion. A figment of my imagination caused by Ban's Evil Eye. Nothing else."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well since this is all a product of Ban's power, than that means nothing is real here. Everything is just an illusion. The grass, the bleachers, the football goals, the buildings, all of it. Fake. Including you."

"May I interrupt?" Akabane chimed in, Himiko glared at him. "Thanks. Although I completely understand what you are saying, and it makes perfect sense, but everything here seems _very _real to me. Much more real than any other time that Ban used his Evil Eye."

"I have to agree with that one actually. It does seem to be quite real here."

"Wait. I _just _completed freshman year and now I have to do it _again_!?" Natsumi crumbled to the ground sobbing, "All that work! _All that work!_"

"Gyus it's gonna be ok! All we need to do is survive high school until we figure out how to get back to our normal lives. We did it once, we can do it again!" Hevn declared in a confident and encouraging voice trying to get the group motivated.

"Hevn's right."

"Yah, we should stop complaining."

"Complaining will get you no where."

"Well, we should go get our schedules then." Ginji said as he began to walk off.

"You're just going to accept this!?" Ban yelled after him.

"Not much of a choice, is there." Kazuki added in as he started to follo after Ginji.

Ban huffed and ran to catch up with the Lighting Emperer. The rest of the group got up and collected there thoughs before they followed after the the others.


End file.
